


Big Sis Wants You to Call Her Mommy

by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Cowgirl Position, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Good Boy, Hand Jobs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mommy Dom, Mommy Issues, Screenplay/Script Format, Sweet, Yandere, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad
Summary: A younger brother moves in with sister after going to college since she lives in the area and the two of them have a good relationship. The sister, however, has secretly been lusting after her younger brother for a long time and being around him all day eventually drives her to make a move.
Kudos: 31





	Big Sis Wants You to Call Her Mommy

[F4M] Big Sis Wants You to Call Her Mommy [Script Offer] [Gentle Fdom] [Mommy dom] [Incest] [Cuddling] [Handjob] [L-bombs] [Riding] [Forced Creampie] [Sweet] to [Yandere] and back again [Good boy]s [Adults] [Characters 18+] and [Rape] just in case

[Softly] Hey little brother. 

Are you still awake?

{Rustling as she starts to get in the bed} Move over, then. I want to cuddle. 

{Contented sigh as she snuggles up next to him} I’ve missed this. I’ve missed having my little spoon next to me.

Do you remember how you always used to come to my room during thunderstorms? The lightning scared you so much; I had to hold you in my arms until it passed. I’d stroke your hair and whisper that everything was going to be alright. 

[A little melancholy] Yeah, that was a long time ago. You don’t need your big sister to comfort you when it storms anymore. 

I never told you, but I really enjoyed cuddling together. I liked having your body pressed so closely against mine. I felt so much stronger when I held onto you--like, I could overcome anything if it meant keeping you safe. 

It wasn’t easy for me with mom being away all the time, you know. She put a lot of pressure on me to act like an adult, to watch over things while she was gone. I think, if it wasn’t for you there, looking up to me, supporting me when things got hectic, I would've ended up a lot worse. 

You’ve always been a good boy. You never made things difficult for me. I don’t think you realize how much I appreciated that. 

It made me anxious whenever we were separated. Even at school I couldn't wait to come back home to you, to see my perfect boy's sweet face again. You made life bearable. 

That's why, when I left for college, it felt like something inside me was missing. Sure, I enjoyed taking classes and spending time with my friends, but there was also this constant sense that I'd forgotten something important, that I was being... deprived of something.

I know... I know it isn't right for me to need my little brother so much, but I can't help it. 

{A little despondent} All this must be freaking you out. 

I'm sorry, little brother. It's just, I've needed to get this off my chest for a long time. And, ever since you decided to move in with me, I've been so much happier. Even my coworkers have noticed. Getting to spend this time with you, watching movies together, {chuckle} eating your cooking--it's been a small blessing. 

I couldn't go another day without telling you that.

[Sigh] And if you feel like you can't... like you can't be here after everything I just said... Well, I understand. I don't want to make you do anything you're uncomfortable with.

If you want me to leave, all you have to do is say so.

[Brief pause to indicate response]

[Happy] You really are so sweet.

[Kiss] Big sis loves you too.

[Inquisitive] Was that too much?

[Relieved] Yeah? 

[Chuckle] Well, your neck isn't the only place I can kiss. 

Here, turn your head a little. 

[Deep kissing]

[Expectant, aroused] How was that?

Fuck, you look so cute when you blush.

[Making out]

Are we really doing this? 

No, I want to. I *really* want to.

[Kissing]

Mmm, you taste so good, sweetie. 

[Making out continues]

[Slightly mischievous] What's this bulge doing here, little bro? Did you get hard from making out with me?

I can feel how stiff it is through your pants. Do you like it when I rub your cock with my hand?

Yeah? I could make you feel even better. 

But you have to do something for me first--something really naughty.

[Whispering, excited] I want you to call me mommy.

[Brief pause]

[Moan] Oh fuck, I've always wanted to hear you say that. 

{Biting lip} Mhm.

Tell mommy how much you love her. 

That's my good boy. Let's get these pants off you. {She takes his pants off}

Such a beautiful cock. 

Mommy's going to stroke it nice and slow for you. 

Mmm, can you feel how soft my hand is? 

That's it. Let me hear your adorable moans.

[Spitting] How about we get you lubed up?

{Could add some wet sounds for the remainder of the hand job}

There we go.

Did you know, I used to fantasize about doing this to you?

I never tried anything because I was afraid of hurting you. But there's no going back now.

That's right--because you're mommy's baby boy, and she's going to care for you like she always wanted to. 

Mmm, your tip is so sensitive. It must feel really intense when I rub it with my palm.

[Kiss] God, you're so, so cute. How could anyone resist you? 

[Upset as she remembers their neglectful mother] How could anyone--just leave you all alone like that? 

[Sweetly] But it's alright, because I'm here now, and I would never abandon you. 

[Kissing, moaning] From now on, I'm the only one you can call mommy. Got it? 

I'm the one only who will care for you like you deserve. 

[Kiss] You know that don't you?

[Moan] I can feel your cock pulsing in my hand. Are you getting close?

Oh, I love how you're squirming against me. Thrusting your hips, so desperate to cum.

It's alright, sweetie. You don't have to hold back.

Just let it all out into mommy's hand. 

Yes. Good boy. *Good boy*.

Oh, you're spurting out so much. My hand's getting sticky.

[Kiss] See how amazing mommy can make you feel? That's because she knows what's best for her baby boy.

[Moan] I'm going to have to clean up the mess you made, though.

[Licking the cum off her hand]

Mmm, such a naughty taste.

Turn over. Mommy isn't done with you yet. 

[Deep breath] You're getting erect again. You must really like being straddled by me.

Feel my wet slit rubbing up and down your shaft. 

Eating your cum got me so excited. My womb's aching to get a taste as well. 

[Moaning] God, I want your cock so bad. It isn't enough just feeling it with my pussy lips. 

But--mmm--if I go any farther we can't just be siblings any more. Are you okay with that, little bro?

Are you okay with me becoming your mommy forever?

[Brief pause]

[Kiss] That's my good boy.

Let me tell you a secret: [whispered] I've never been with a man before.

It's true. 

I didn't want to give my virginity to anyone other than you. 

At the same time, though, it felt.... wrong, somehow, to do that to my little brother.

[A little crazed] But since you're my sweet little boy, it's okay, right?

[Kissing] That's right, you aren't my brother, you're mommy's good boy. 

Get ready, sweetie. I'm going to lower myself down on you. 

[Intense moaning as he begins to enter her] Watch. Watch as you deflower me.

[Grunt as she gets him in to the base] You're inside me, sweetie, deep inside mommy's virgin pussy.

God, it's so big. I feel like I'm being split open.

This is your first time, too, isn't it?

Aw, it's okay. I'm glad I get to share such a special experience with you, sweetie.

[moaning] I think I'm ready to start moving my hips.

[Sex begins, feel free to add improv, wet sounds, or extend this section as much as you want]

I still can't--[Grunt]--go very fast. But you don't mind, do you?

It's enough for you just to be squeezed by my tight cunt. 

Yeah, you love how warm my pussy is, don't you? 

[Moaning] It's so... inviting. That's because mommy's been waiting all this time for her little boy to fill her up with his cock. 

I wanted to be your first, so bad, sweetie. Even though it's wrong. 

I tried to let you go, I really did. But every time I'd suddenly imagine another woman having their way with you and it was--it was just too much.

[Getting more accustomed to having him inside her] You're *my* baby boy. *I'm* the one you confided in when you were troubled, the one who stayed up late helping you with your homework. 

No one else could love you like I do. 

[Breathing harder] That's why you can never ever leave me.

But I don't have to tell you that. I know my good boy wouldn't abandon his mommy.

[Moaning] I wouldn't let him. Not after--[soft moan]--not after this.

[Gentle laughter] You're crazy if you think I'd give up this cock. 

Mmm, my first cock.

I'm so glad I waited for you, sweetie. You're the only one I could show this side of myself to. And that's why I know we're going to together forever. [Moan] My first and my last.

Oh god, you feel so good inside me. 

I can't take it any more. I have to go faster.

{More intense fucking}

That's it, sweetie. Just let mommy ride you.

Good boy. Good boy.

Yeah, thrust those hips. Fucking pound me with that beautiful cock. 

Ah, don't stop. 

I'm almost there. Don't stop!

[Frantic, incredulous] What?

No. No pulling out. I'm not letting you.

You have to cum inside. You have to plant your seed *deep* inside mommy's womb.

[Moaning in ecstasy] Yes! Do it!

Cum inside me!

[Improv to orgasm]

[Panting, coming down slowly] Ah... yes...

[In a daze] Such a big load, little bro.

[Becoming more cogent, awakening to a horrible realization that was being held back by lust] Oh god.

Oh my god. 

What have I done?

No, no, no, no. What have I done?

I just--I just made my little brother cum inside me.

I just got on top of my sweet, caring little brother and took his virginity...

I'm so sorry. Oh my god, little brother, I don't know what came over me. 

Are you okay? Did I hurt you?

[Brief pause]

What did you just say?

Mommy? No, sweetie, you don't have to call me that. I just went a little crazy and didn't know what I was saying.

You want to? 

Oh fuck, this is exactly what I was worried about.

I fucking brainwashed you.

[Brief pause]

[Surprised and a little relieved] Why are you hugging me? I practically raped you.

[Kiss]

[Melancholy] Don't. I was wrong to do that to you. You shouldn't be thanking me.

[Hopeful] No, I do love you, little bro. I meant it when I said that. 

It's just... I think I love you too much.

[Kissing]

Are you really okay with me after what just happened?

[Brief pause]

[Soft chuckle] No, I wasn't lying about that either. But we can work back up to it. 

You don't have to call me mommy all the time. 

[Shy] Only... when we're in bed.

[Playful] Shut up, it turns me on.

[Kiss] What did I do to deserve such a wonderful little brother?

[Pause to indicate response]

[Sweet] Let me clean up first. But after that, I promise we can cuddle until morning.


End file.
